Shugo Chara Hercules
by Spunky Kitten
Summary: All details inside. Ikuto was born as a god, but was kidnapped and turned mortal. Ikuto was soon found and raised. Years later, he learns the truth and sets out to become a god again. He reunites with his cat Yoru and trains with the legendary Kukai. Ikuto meets Amu and falls for her at fist sight. But Amu works for Tadase and doesn't want to hurt him. What will become of them now?
1. Meet the New Baby

**Hey! So I'm starting this story over again! I'm making the characters more themselves but there will be some OOCness, just a warning. I don't own Shugo Chara or Hercules! All the songs belong to the movie Hercules! Enjoy ~nya!**

**Characters**: Ikuto = _Hercules_; Amu = _Megara_; Ran, Miki, Su, Dia, Eru = _Muses_; Aruto & Souko = _Zeus and Hera_; Yoru = _Pegasus_; Kukai = _Phil_; Tadase = _Hades_; Utau = _Fate of Past_; Yaya = _Fate of Present_; Rima = _Fate of Future_; Daichi = _Panic_; Kiseki = _Pain_; Nagihiko = _Hermes_; Nikaidou and Yukari = _Hercules's Human Parents_; Temari = _Penelope_; Titans, Monsters, citizens, all the others gods, and any extra characters will stay the same.

**Summary**: Ikuto was born on Mount Olympus as one of the gods. He was turned mortal as part of Kazuomi's plan. He grows up but is known as a freak because of his strength. Ikuto travels with Yoru to become a hero so he can go back to Mount Olympus, after he finds out he was born as a god but was stolen and turned mortal. He is trained by Kukai to become the best hero. He meets Amu who is secretly working for Kazuomi because she sold her soul to him to save the one she loved who, after the deal, broke her heart. She says she sworn off love but she gains feelings for Ikuto but doesn't want him to get hurt by Kazuomi. What will become of them?

* * *

**Normal POV**

In an ancient Greek temple, a variety of preserved vases, pots, and other artifacts were sitting motionless as time has passed. A loud voice proclaimed from above, "Long ago…in ancient Greece, there was an age of great gods and amazing heroes. But the greatest and strongest of all these heroes…was the powerful Ikuto." There was a room with a vase that had a picture of a blue-haired teenager with matching blue eyes on a decorative stone pedestal. "But what is the quality of becoming a true hero? Well, that is where our story begi—"

Suddenly, a new voice interrupted the first one, "Whoa, hold up! Hit pause! Are you seriously listening to this guy!?" It came from one of five women on the top of the vase. The one who spoke had red eyes and pink hair tied in a side ponytail. She wore a bright pink toga dress decorated with red hearts and a bright pink visor with a giant red heart.

"I know, right!?" the second girl agreed. "He's makin' the story seem like some lame Greek tragedy!" She had blond hair and her eyes seemed to look closed. She wore a pure white dress with ruffles on all of the ends and angel wing designs scattered all around.

The third girl told the voice, "Don't be so strict~ desu." She had yellow-green hair tied in pigtails and pure green eyes. She had on a light green toga dress with clovers arranged like diagonal lines and a big clover barrette in her hair.

"We'll be the ones to finish this masterpiece," the fourth one said. She had blue hair and matching eyes. Her hair was covered by a light blue beret with a big blue spade on it.

"Hit it girls," the voice said.

"Hello, I am Dia," the orange-haired girl introduced. Her hair was tied in pigtails and each one had a diamond barrette. Her yellow toga dress had sparkly orange diamonds all over. "My friends here are Ran, Miki, Su, and Eru. And we are the Muses, goddesses of the arts and proclaimers of the heroes."

"Heroes like Ikuto," Ran commented with a dreamy sigh.

Eru exclaimed, "Don't you mean "Hunk-uto"!? **(A/N Name clash fail!)** He is just so~ hot!"

Dia gave Eru a small glare before speaking up. "Our story actually begins many centuries ago, way before Ikuto."

Miki, being the Muse of Art, turned a painted line on the vase into a staircase to walk down. Pictures on all the vases and antiques came to life to help the muses tell their story.

"Back when the world had begun," Dia said, "the earth was very unlucky."

"Everywhere there were giants jerks called Titans making a wreck of things," Eru continued.

Su sadly said, "Day and night, the chaos never stopped."

"But then Aruto came along!" Ran happily cheered.

"He ceased all the Titans' evil and locked them up below the ground," Miki added.

"He stopped the chaos all on his own," Eru announced, "That's impressive!"

"It's the gospel truth!" the Muses cheered at once.

"But Aruto never had time to just sit back and rest," Su commented.

"Life on Mount Olympus was the greatest! It was so peaceful and serene!" Ran exclaimed.

"And that's the gospel truth!"

On the top of the legendary Mount Olympus, the gods were all gathering for the baby shower of Aruto and Souko's child. They brought various gifts they found on their travels around the world. Meanwhile, Souko, the goddess of all goddesses, was tending to her newborn child. She cradled the baby boy in her arms lovingly with a gentle smile on her face.

"I love you so much, Ikuto," Souko cooed. She placed her son gently in his new cradle and rested his head on a pillow.

"Handsome just like his dad!" Aruto, the king of the gods, proclaimed while entering the baby's room. Baby Ikuto grabbed his father's finger with both of his tiny hands and lifted him into the air. "And he's strong too!"

Nagihiko, messenger of the gods, came flying in with his wing sneakers and his athlete getup. "Excuse me please, arigato." He brushed the cloud puffs off his pants with one hand and pulled a bouquet of flowers from behind his back with the other.

"Arigato Nagi. They're very lovely," Souko thanked with a smile.

"Thank you Mrs. Tsukiyomi," Nagi bowed, "I hand-picked and arranged them myself." The purple-haired messenger flew over to Aruto and greeted him. "Hello again, Mr. Tsukiyomi. This is quite the gathering you've arranged for your new son."

"Well I want the world to know how happy I am to have a son to teach a thing or two to."

When the parents weren't noticing, the small bluenette picked up one his dad's lightning bolts and played with it like a baton. He was curious about the object and took a little bite, resulting in him getting shocked by the bolt. Then he threw it out of his cradle with a huff and a pout. The two main gods stepped out to greet the guests, Souko holding Ikuto in her arms.

"Thank you all for coming," Aruto announced, "And on behalf of my family, I want to say thank you all for your gracious gifts. And now for our gift to our son." He grabbed various clouds, mashed them together, and made them into the shape of a cat. He gave the figure a little jolt and out popped an indigo cat with yellow eyes. "His name will be Yoru. He'll be our son's lifelong companion." The cat smiled showing its tiny, harmless fangs, flew over to Ikuto, and nuzzled the baby's stomach. Ikuto hugged the animal with a big smile. The gods and goddesses sigh at the adorable scene. Aruto takes his son and tucks him in his cradle. "My boy, my little Ikuto."

"How sentimental," a sarcastic voice said from the shadows. The figure stepped out to reveal a blonde boy with crimson eyes. "You know, I haven't been this choked up since I got a hunk of moussaka caught in my throat! Huh?" He looked around with a joking smile, only to see the gods glaring at him, and then he frowned. "So is this an audience or a mosaic?" The blonde walked up, giving empty compliments. "Hey. How you doing? Looking good. Nice dress."

Aruto walks up to him and puts his arm around his shoulder. "So Tadase, you finally made it. How are things going in the underworld?"

Tadase then brushes of Aruto's hand with a smile hint of distaste. "Well, the same as always. You know, it's a little dark, a little gloomy, and as always…full of dead people. What are you gonna do about it?" Tadase then noticed the blue-haired baby in the cradle. "So there's the little bundle of joy!" He conjured up a skull lollipop. "And here is a sucker for the little sucker. Here you go. Ya just—" Ikuto cut him off by biting his finger with a small smirk. "OW! Mischievous little thing I must say."

Aruto put his hand on Tadase's shoulder again. "Oh now, Tadase, don't be such a downer. Stay and celebrate a little!"

Tadase once again brushes Aruto's hand off like he's some kind of royalty that shouldn't be touched by a peasant. "Well I would love to, but unlike you gods lounging about up here, I regrettably have a full-time job which you so…charitably…gave me, Aruto, so…can't. Love to, but can't." He turned around to leave the place he dreaded so much.

"You ought to slow down," Aruto shouted jokingly, "you'll work yourself to death…Ha! Work yourself to death!" The crowd started laughing at his little joke. "Oh, I kill myself!" he laughed, sitting down on his throne.

"If only," Tadase said with a small fake laugh. But then he scowled and muttered, "If only…"

* * *

**So what do you think of it now!? I made the disclaimer and everything! I made Tadase more like Hades, so it would fit into the story's flow. I changed things around so the other characters would have their original personalities. Please R&R!**


	2. Underworld Scheme

**Chapter 2 is here! The reason I made Tadase Hades will all become clear when Amu shows up in the story! I don't own Shugo Chara or Hercules. The song in this chapter is sung by the Muses and belongs to the movie Hercules. So, I'll shut up and you just read Chapter 2. Enjoy ~nya!**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Down in the underworld, Tadase was riding in his gondola, which was driven by a skeleton, across a sea of miserable souls. The blonde boy was wearing his usual gray prince-like outfit. **(A/N Tadase's transformation, only it's gray.)** He moved around on the boat so the souls couldn't touch him.

Tadase was the god of the underworld. He didn't want to be in charge of all the dead souls. He always dreamed of sitting on that cloud throne in the beautiful Mount Olympus. He acted ruthless and mean out of jealousy and slight hatred. He had a plan to fulfill his dream of ruling at the top like the king he should be.

Tadase stepped out of the boat and in front of his skull…temple as he called it. "Kiseki!" he yelled in irritation.

Kiseki hurried down the stairs, knowing his master's angry voice was only used when he was in an extremely bad mood. "I'm coming your most lugubriousness." On the way down, he tripped and rolled down the stairs, landing on a sharp trident hanging on the wall. "YOW!"

"Daichi!" Tadase yelled with the same angry tone.

Daichi came rushing down like Kiseki. "I'm coming! I'm coming!" He dashed down, but tripped over Kiseki, who just got the trident out of his butt. They both fell over and one of the pointy ends of Daichi's star clip on the headband he wore got stuck in Kiseki's rear, which was even more painful than the trident.

"Ouch!" the light purple-haired servant screeched. Tadase just rolled his eyes at his minions' foolish antics.

"Kiseki! Ow," he saluted, still in agony.

"And Daichi! Ugh," Daichi said, doing the same thing as Kiseki.

"Reporting for duty!" they announced at the same time.

"Whatever," the red-eyed god stated, "Just inform me the instant that the Fates arrive, got it?"

Daichi got his star clip free from Kiseki and replied in a nervous voice, "Yeah…about that. Well…they're here…"

Tadase's eyes turned dark orange in rage and he shouted, "What!? The Fates are here and you didn't tell me!?"

Kiseki and Daichi changed shape into light purple and light green worms and cried out, "We're sorry! We are worms! Worthless worms!" **(A/N HAHAHA! Sorry if they're out of character here! This is just one of my favorite scenes of the movie! I always laugh when I watch it!)**

Tadase calmed down and his eyes returned to normal. "Ok. Note to self. Maim you two after the meeting."

In a large room of the temple, the Fates were preparing on taking another mortal life. A tall blond with violet eyes and wearing a dull purple cloak was holding a special black string to a shorter blond with gold eyes and wearing a dull yellow cloak.

The shorty commanded, "Now just hold that mortal's thread of life nice and tight." She cut the thread with sharp silver scissors and a woman's scream was heard from above.

"Incoming!" a brunette with brown eyes, and wearing a dark red cloak, yelled. A soul then entered the cavern and flew into a gloomy tunnel. A counter above the tunnel changed to say 'Over 5,000,000,001 served'.

Tadase looked from the tunnel to the Fates and gave a princely grin. "Utau, Rima, Yaya! I am so sorry that I'm—"

"Late!" the girls shouted simultaneously.

"We knew you would say that," Utau informed him.

Yaya chimed in, "We know everything after all!"

Utau took a spider hair pin from Rima and stated her position, "Fate of Past!"

Yaya took the spider from her 'sister' and happily said, "Fate of Present!"

Rima yanked the spider out of one of Yaya's pigtails. "And Fate of Future!" She leaned over to Daichi and whispered, "Indoor plumbing, it's gonna be big." **(A/N Hahaha! Love that part too!)**

Tadase tried to change the subject to his matter of business. "Yup, uh-huh, uh-huh. Well anyway girls, I was at this party, and I lost track of—"

"We know!" they said at once.

Tadase responded, "I know…you know. So...Aruto, Mr. High and Mighty, Mr. 'Hey, you, get off my cloud', now he has—"

The three responded in unison all over again, "A tiny blue pest!"

"We know that!" Utau shouted with annoyance. Yaya took away the spider clip from Rima when she was distracted by watching Utau in her annoyed mode, and fixated it in one of the pigtails of her brown hair.

Tadase was getting very annoyed with them. "I know…you know. I got it. I got the concept already. So let me just ask." He conjured up a little stone piece that looked like baby Ikuto in his cradle, "Is this brat going to ruin my world domination plans? What do you think?"

Yaya hesitated to answer, "Um—"

Utau silenced Yaya before she could respond by placing a hand over her mouth. "Shut up Yaya! You know that we're not supposed to reveal even a second of the future!"

Tadase decided to use a sparkly smile to convince the Fates, or Yaya at the very least. "Please girls? I need to know very much."

Only Yaya was affected but Utau and Rima were just plain irritated. Yaya giggled in response to the smile. Utau and Rima got annoyed at her, so Utau smacked the back of her head, causing the spider pop out of her hair and fly over to where Kiseki and Daichi were standing.

Daichi caught it in his hand, but quickly dropped it in disgust and yelled, "Yuck! Gross!"

Kiseki freaked out as well. "It's moving! That's repulsive!" He kicked the spider away back toward the Fates.

Tadase caught the spider by one of its legs. Then he put it back in Yaya's hair with a fake smile.

"We'll tell you already," Utau gave in, "Just stop flirting. It's so annoying!" She plucked the spider from Yaya and it made a web in midair. The middle of the web glowed and began to show the future.

Yaya began, "In 18 years precisely, the planets will align ever so nicely."

"Oh, great, a rhyming tale," Tadase silently complained.

Utau continued and ignored Tadase's whining, "The time to act will be at hand. Unleash the Titans, your monstrous band."

Tadase nodded in approval. "Good to know."

Yaya carried on, "Then the overly proud Aruto will finally fall. And you, Tadase, will rule all!"

"Yes! I'll finally be king!" He cheered.

"But a word of warning to this tale," Rima warned him, bumming his joy.

"Excuse me? What?" Tadase asked with a confused look.

Rima informed him, "If Ikuto fights, you will fail!" Then, Utau, Yaya, and Rima giggled evilly and disappeared into thin air, taking their spider with them.

Tadase burst into a fit of rage. "WHAT!?" he yelled out. But he quickly calmed down and regained his composure. "Okay, I'm alright now." Tadase traveled down to a vault with Kiseki. "Kiseki, Daichi? I got a little brain buster for you. Answer me this. How do you kill a god?"

Kiseki spoke up first, "I…do not... know."

Daichi answered next, "You can't! They're immortal?"

Tadase pointed to them and said, "Exactly! They are immortal!" He took a vial filled with a strange red liquid off a skull pedestal. "So all you have to do is turn the twerp mortal."

* * *

**I finally put up a new chapter! Well!? What did you guys think!? Please R&R! Bye for now ~nya!**


End file.
